Define Normal
by Reniyah Lesborne
Summary: No, I am not just doing it for attention. I am a lesbian. If you don’t like it, then why are you reading this intently? femmeslash HGOC If you can add it to your favorites you can review it too
1. OH EM GEE! A WHAT? Prologue

Her name was Rhiannon. There was one word for her, beautiful. She had thick, ebony hair that came down to her waist. She always kept it down, and depending on how she was feeling that day, it would always have some color highlights in it. Currently, as I was staring at her unyielding beauty, it was black with dark green highlights, barely noticeable if you didn't look close enough. Oh, I was looking close enough, that's for sure. She was the object of my affection.

Her hair was my favorite, by far, but I loved the rest of her, too. From her perfect nose, and blinding green eyes, to her over-tall black Doc Martins with Rubber Ducky shoelaces.

She was pale. Not Draco Malfoy sickly pale. Just pale. It contrasted beautifully with her hair. I guess you could say she looked a bit like my "best friend" Harry Potter.

He's a different story though, one I would not care to get into, but if you behave, I might let you in. Here's a secret for you though…he is **NOT** my favorite person at the moment.

So you may be wondering, why I am talking about this absolutely enticing woman I have been staring at for the better part of an hour. Is it simply because I have nothing better to do? No, that's not it. Is it because I am completely, and totally obsessed with her? Yes, that seems closer to right.

What's not right is that I, Hermione Elizabeth Granger, Gryffindor Princess, bookworm extraordinaire, should not be infatuated with this beautiful work of art.

Yes, I'm sure you have put two and two together. This Gryffindor Princess likes women. No, I am not "bi" as most teenagers put it. Yes, two women can have sex without a dildo. And No, I am not just doing it for attention. I am a lesbian. If you don't like it, then why are you reading this intently? Why do you sit there with this fascinated look on your face?

This is just the beginning, and I'm sure you have realized, that I'm not about to give up on telling you my story. This is not a tragedy, nor is it horror. This is simply about me. I know…I'm a conceited little wench. Cry about it.

A/N-Hi guys, I'm back again…I guess. I'm most likely NOT finishing the other stories I have out. Sorry

This story is dedicated to all the Lesbians out there. YES, I am one of them, You don't like it, go read some narrow heterosexuals story about Harry and Hermione who get happily married with ten kids, laddee-fuckin-da...

Well yeah...I hope you like it, even though I'm a homo.

Bye!


	2. So mom, I'm Gay!

Where did I leave off? Oh, yeah, I left off telling you that I'm a big ol' homo…and telling you about Rhiannon. Now I'm sure you think that I'm coming off as a bit forward by telling you flat out that I'm obsessed with her. Well, get over it, because I already told you, and I can't take it back now.

So, where should I start? I should start at the beginning but…the beginning is so boring. Oh, well. I guess I should.

_Flash back  
September 1…King's Cross Station_

We were still in the car. Well, my sister, brother and I were. Mom and dad were talking to the Weasley's.

I looked out the window opposite my parents, and that's when I saw her. My first thought was 'goddess'. The first time I saw her, her hair had white streaks on her bangs, kind of like Rogue from the X-men. She had on a pair of pencil leg, skin tight, black pants, her over-high Doc Martins, a over coat that went to her knees, and a black cut off tank that showed off her stomach.

"Oh, wow, Mi…she's a cute one." Eros, my brother said, while looking out the window at this goddess.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Eros. So get your head out of your ass." I replied snappily.

"Oh come off it Mi!" Said Andromeda, Eros' twin sister. "We both know you fancy women. We just think you should tell mum and dad." I sighed. You know, sometimes I hated living with twins, and sometimes I didn't…this is one of those times I wish I was an only child.

"E, Andy…I really wish I could tell them." I said sounding exhausted. "But mum and dad are really, really Christian. They hate the fact that I'm a witch. How can I tell them, that not only is their oldest daughter a witch, but is also a lesbian?" I looked back out the window to see if my goddess was still there. To my dismay, she wasn't.

"Mi, just do it before you leave, please? If you don't, one of us will." Andy said.

"Guys, that's not fair." The looked at me pointedly, and I sighed putting my head in my hands. "Fine. You win, I'll tell the-"

"Hermione, darling." My mother said. "You'll be late if you don't hurry up."

I got out of the car, E and Andy staring at my back the whole time. "Um, mum? I kind of have something I want to tell you." I said as I got out of the car, going towards my trunk, which my father got out, and put on a trolley for me.

"Yes, dear?" I pushed the trolley right up to the barrier between the muggle world and the wizarding world.

"So, mom, I love you, tell dad I said bye. And, tell him I'm gay too! Okay, bye!" After saying that whole farewell to my mother, I slammed as fast as I could into the barrier, hearing my mother screaming something about lies and something coming from my father's side of the family.

Sighing as I looked up, planning to see the Hogwart's Express, I saw her. My goddess.

* * *

A/N: The end.

Constructive criticism is welcome, sure, you can flame me, have fun…that just tells me you have no life.

Bye folks.


	3. Auntish Kinda Gal

What a riot, let me tell you. My parents flipped. Eros ended up sending me a letter saying mum was sending all of my stuff to Hogwarts so I don't have to come home at all. And her and dad kept fighting about whose side of the family it came from. It kind of sucks…

Anyway, let me continue my story, starting back up on the Express.

_Flashback_

I walked onto the Hogwart's Express after I recovered from seeing her. I found Harry and Ron in a compartment, hoping to catch up with them. To my dismay, and pleasure, they were there, accompanied by Seamus Finnegan, and her. You'd think that I was stalking her for crying out loud! But I swear, I don't mean to follow her!

I walked into the compartment, and automatically, Harry jumped up and hugged me. "Hey, 'Mione! How ya doing?"

"Uh, okay…I was hoping to catch up, but we can just catch up later." I said, and I started to turn around.

"'Mione, where are you going?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

"I was going to go to another compartment, you guys seem all full up. It's fine tho-"

"Pish-posh! Harry and I'll squeeze over, and you can sit here!" My goddess said. "By the way, I'm Rhiannon, or if you're lazy, Rhia. Harry is my nephew…ish…"

"Ish?" I said, sitting down next to Rhiannon.

"I was Sirius' sister. Mind you, he had no idea he had a younger sister. Harry and I met at the funeral. Not exactly the best place to meet your kind of nephew, huh?" She laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Interesting. I'm Hermione, Mi, or 'Mione. Harry's my best friend…that's about it." Rhiannon laughed, again. God, it was torture…

"So, Rhia," I cleared my throat. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. What house are you in?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She rolled her eyes. "I hate moving…I used to live in New York. I loved it there. But no. My parents HAD to move up here." She sighed. "I would give anything to be back there."

"Well," I started, not quite knowing what to say. "London isn't all that bad, I guess. Plus, Hogwarts is great."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm here." He smiled, and then Rhiannon started laughing. Her laugh was contagious. Shortly after we were all laughing.

_End Flashback_

All right, I'll continue my story later. I have to go catch up with Rhia. We're going to dinner, and then we're going to Hogsmeade with the boys.

* * *

A/N: Another chap-y-ter…Enjoy, don't forget to review it…yes, Cassie, I mean you too… 


	4. Mummy, what's a taco?

I suppose I'm back to finish my story…you're all quite lucky I like you, you know. It's not every day I like to discuss my personal life. So without further adieu, I bring you my next trip down memory lane.

_Flashback_  
_ Still aboard the Hogwarts Express_

We were about halfway to Hogwarts, and only two of us were left awake in our compartment. Two guesses on who was left awake with me…

Harry was passed out, his face pressed against the window, glasses askew, and slightly drooling. Ron was passed out with his head on Seamus's lap; quite adorable to say the least. Harry thought him crazy. He could understand me no problem; after all, he liked women, too. Rhia and I were awake and talking about everything and nothing. How quaint.

"What's your favourite colour?" Rhia asked animatedly.

"Green." I answered. "No, wait…orange!" I nodded my head surely. "Damn…I can't choose. I like them both equally. How about you?"

"Easy, look at my nails." She held up her hand and showed me magenta, teal, and yellow painted nails.

"Oh, those go good together!" I said.

"Don't they?" We shared a laugh that caused Ron to stir.

"But, mummy! I don't know what a taco is!" Ron said in his sleep. Of course, it caused us both to laugh.

I decided it was time to see where she stood when it came to gay people. "So, Rhia. How do you feel about gay marriage?" I asked. I was quite astonished that my nerves didn't get the best of my voice.

"I say do what you want to do. George W. is simply dumb." She replied surely. "Who in their right mind would give us that jackass for a president?" Aha! She was talking about America's president. I knew that name was familiar. "I mean, he's SO not pro-choice, probably because HE doesn't have to give birth. Seriously! The whole thing with gay marriage is ridiculous…if two people are in love, they should be able to shove it in people's faces. No matter what the gender. You? Like, are you pro-choice?"

Right, so that helped nothing. "Obviously I'm pro gay marriage. And I'm pro-choice, though I would never get an abortion myself…then again; I don't plan on getting pregnant anytime in the near future."

"Well, you could get absolutely COCKED and end up screwing some guy and ending up having his kid in nine months time." She nodded, like she knew what she was talking about.

"Are you speaking out of personal experience?" I raised my eyebrow, and stared at her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I didn't tell you about Julio, Angelle, Mario Jr., and Esteban!" She said, looking shocked. "I had all four of them in two years, with this devishly handsome Mexican, Mario. He rocks my world…and bed…" I put on a mock surprised face, and stared at her again. "Oh, come off it. I'm joking you buffoon!"

"No shit…I'm just wondering how you rattled off those names without stuttering!" I said. "How did you think of them anyway? Esteban?"

"Well, my friend back home has and Angelle Marie, and I got Esteban from a Panic! At The Disco Song…I Constantly Thank God for Esteban." She answered, quite sure of herself. "That brings me to my next question. What's your favourite band, genre of music, and song? Oh, and movie."

"Don't make me choose!" I sighed. "I like everything. When I say everything, I mean it. From opera to rap…and everything in between. My favourite band of the moment is a tie between Dashboard Confessional and the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Song of the moment is a tie between Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes, and Glamorous by Fergie…and Fergalicious, also by Fergie. And for the movie, I couldn't even begin to list them off. And you?" I asked in return.

"Well, I love everything, and like you I have so many favourites, I don't even know where to begin…songs, bands, and movies alike." She chuckled a bit, and then went onto her next question. "So, what kind of women do you look for? Looks and personality-wise?"

"You know, the norm. Gim'me a woman with junk in the trunk and in the shirt, I'm game." I grinned. "Really though? Looks don't worry me much, but she has to be funny. And smart. Basically someone like-" At that moment Ron stopped my description with some more mumbling.

"Oh, Seamus! Don't touch me there, you know what it does to me." Both Rhia and I looked at each other and started laughing again. "Mummy! Where are the Snicker doodles? I want another one…can you make some Sugar Quills? I would like some of those too!" We knew he was done with his huge snore. That boy found more ways each day to amuse me with his stupidity; awake and asleep all the same.

"Speaking of candy…I have some Hershey's kisses in my bag, would you like some?" I offered.

"Hmm, chocolate?" Rhia grinned. "I'm game."

"Great, let me grab them." I squeezed out through my laughter. But, alas, I was too damn short to reach my bag. _'I knew I shouldn't have let Harry put my bags way up here. What a dork. He KNOWS I'm short.'_ I thought. "Hey, Rhia, you're tall, can you give me a hand?" As Rhia stood up to help me, the train (or possibly fate) decided to lurch forward slightly, causing Rhia to fall onto me, and me to fall into the door. "Well, this is dandy." I laughed nervously, currently ecstatic that I was not male, and that I had nothing to show how, ahem…_happy_ I was at that moment.

"Um, so about the question I asked you before Ron rudely interrupted us. Someone like whom?" She asked me, not moving from my arms.

"Well I was going to say someone like…never mind…" I turned my head away from her. Well, as away from her as I could get with her body pressing me against the compartment door.

"Tell me. I want to know if I'd be making a mistake." She pleaded.

"Mistake?" I inquired.

"Don't worry about it…someone like whom?"

"Someone like…you." After I said that, I do believe I died…and went to Heaven. She, Rhiannon Danielle Morrissey, kissed me, Hermione Elizabeth Granger.

She pulled back before I could even recover from the shock of it all and begin to kiss back. Muttering an apology and moving me aside, she rushed from the compartment.

I sat down on the seat rather hard, landing on Harry's foot in the process, causing him to wake up with a yelp, which caused Seamus to wake up, eventually causing Ron to. Just like a fucking Domino effect.

"Where'd Rhia go?" Harry asked me. "What'd you do to her?" He glared at me.

"Oh, piss off, Harry." I snapped at him. After I figuratively bit his head off, a left the compartment.

_End Flashback_

I love that memory. Her lips are amazingly soft. They're my favorite next to her hair and eyes. All right, kiddies. I'll be back later to continue my lovely little story. Rhia's at my door and she's more important than you lot.

* * *

There you go, darlings. A lovely little udate for you all. And you better like it...show me your appreciation...press that little purple button. Thank you to my faithful reviewers, and of course those of you who are PLANNING on reviewing. 

Do it. I dare you...

_do_**it**_you_**wont...**


	5. Dumb Cows and Insolent Pricks

Moohaha! I've officially updated! HELL YESSS! I'm proud of me, and I do believe that's all that counts. Plus, I deserve some slack. I'm a big bad HighSchoolGraduate (fear me!)

I disclaim the characters.

Bon Voyage, mes amies.

* * *

_Flashback  
The Great Hall…September 1__st_

"Hermione," Harry said for about the thirtieth time. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Give it a rest Harry!" I said. "I didn't do _anything _to her. What if she did something to _me_? Then what?" He didn't say anything to that, so we all just sat in silence, other than Ron and Seamus who were both speaking in incredibly annoying voices.

"Ronny-bumpkin. Eat up good, you're going to need all the energy you can get tonight!" Seamus said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh, God, no." Harry said staring at Seamus and Ron, looking horrified.

"Oh Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't get your knickers in a twist! We're playing that muggle children's game where you find ridiculous places to hide and someone has to find you!"

"Hide and Go Seek?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "By yourselves?"

"No," Justin Finch-Fletchley replied. "They're playing with me, a few of the other Hufflepuffs, some Slytherins, and some Ravenclaws. You're welcome to join in if you'd like to."

"Students, please be quiet," Professor McGonagall called out over the chatter. "We have some new students. I am pleased to welcome Hogwarts' very own class of 2013. I expect the class of 2007 and on to help them get used to Hogwarts. We also have a new student, who will be joining one of our houses as part of the class of 2007. I am pleased to introduce Miss Rhiannon Morrissey." I stretched up as far as I could without standing up and I saw Rhia standing there with a small smile. She was nodding to people as they were clapping for her, and she was blushing slightly the whole time.

"Now, before we sort out the first years," Professor McGonagall continued. "I will be sorting Miss Morrissey into a house. Please have a seat on the stool, dear." Rhia sat on the stool and almost as soon as the old professor put the Sorting Hat on her head, it shouted out Gryffindor.

The whole table cheered, and Harry stood up and hugged her.

"Where'd you go, cuz? I was looking for you for ages!" He said as they sat down. "So, Hermione won't tell me, so you'll have to." I rolled my eyes and turned towards the first years being sorted, while listening to Harry and Rhia's conversation conspicuously. "What did she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me," she answered as she clapped for the new students. "I kissed her." She shrugged it off, but anyone could tell it was bothering her by her face.

"You WHAT?" Harry practically screeched. A first year girl who was just sorted into Gryffindor yelped and ran to her sister at the other end of the table.

"I kissed her," she repeated. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her switch her eyes over to me to see if I heard. At that moment the last first year was sorted into Gryffindor, and I cheered loudly to make it seem as if I was paying them no attention. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"How can you accidentally k-"

"Alright, students! Tuck in!"

"As I was saying," Harry said, as he started dishing himself some pot roast. "How can you accidentally kiss someone?" At that point I had to start coughing to hide my laugh. Ginny, who was sitting next to me started patting my back asking me if I was okay.

"Okay, so I didn't do it accidentally," Rhia confessed. "But I think it was a mistake."

"Damn right it was a mistake!" Harry stage whispered, waving his hands around dramatically. "Wait, why do you think it was a mistake? Did she like…smack you or something?"

"No, but she didn't kiss back," Rhia answered. I had figured that it was time to throw in my voice.

"Maybe because you didn't give her enough time to," I said as I leaned forward slightly to see her face.

"Well you, I mean, I…" she stuttered.

"Well, you kissed me, and I was really shocked, so I didn't immediately kiss you back," I shrugged. "It kind of threw me off balance for a second."

She made a sort of frustrated sound and walked out of the Great Hall, seemingly calm and collected. I stood up to follow her. I needed to talk to her because, after all, she had kissed me.

"Hermione," Harry started, but I was right pissed at him, so I cut him off.

"Oh, can it you buffoon," I said over my shoulder as I started walking out the door.

I stood outside the doors of the Great Hall, using the ever helpful "Eenie-Meanie-Minie-Moe" to help figure out which way she went, went I saw a rather pissed off looking girl storming back to the Great Hall muttering about new girls being bloody gits.

"I take it she's that way," I said to myself, stopping mid-moe and walking towards the girls loo.

I walked in and it took me no time at all to find Rhia. She was sitting on the sink with her head in her hands talking to herself.

"Rhiannon," she was saying. "Why must you always be so stupid, stupid, stupid? You are a dumb cow, you know?" She was hitting herself in the head with her hands, repeating 'stupid' over and over.

I decided to grow some balls, figuratively speaking, and walk over to her. By the time I was standing in front of the masochistic girl, she still hadn't seen me. So, naturally, I did the logical thing. I moved her hands from her face, and when she looked at me, I kissed her mid-stupid.

"Mmph!" She had started kissing back, thankfully, and when we pulled apart, much to my dismay, we were both breathless.

"Shall I show you Gryffindor Tower now?" I said, putting my forehead on hers and looking her in the eye.

"Um," she started. "Alright?" And with that, we left.

_End Flashback_

There you have it. Some more kissing of the girls, you horny tossers. Sleep tight, and don't let the dirty tissues bite.

* * *

A/N: annnnd review. Thanks :D 


	6. Backwards Shirts and Missing Shoes

Who rocks? Jen rocks. Why? Because with two jobs and three classes…I have found time to update. Therefore, Jen rocks. Jen being I…me…

I disclaim Harry Potter & Co.

Enjoy.

Well I hope the dirty tissues didn't cause you too much trouble, children. I suppose I'll continue now. I'm jumping through all of the boring bits straight to right before Christmas. All you really need to know is that after that first night, Rhia and I began dating…and other things. Heh, wouldn't you like to know what they are?

Flashback 

Christmas came all too soon. My parents had sent my things to me with a letter telling me not to bother showing up for the holidays. Not too shocking, honestly.

I got invitations to the Weasley's house numerous times, and chose to decline them each time. Harry was being a complete git about Rhia and I dating. You'd figure he'd be over it after four months; guess not.

I was sitting in the common room reading a book that Eros had sent me by means of apologizing for making me come out. When all of a sudden, a body thumped down on top of my book and me.

"Finally!" Said body sighed, dramatically. "No more classes until the tenth!"

"Hello, darling," I said. "Care to give me my arms back so I can hug you?" Rhia shifted her body so I could move my limbs and book out of her way, before she collapsed back down. I hugged her body to mine, and kissed her temple. "Was potions that bad?" I paused, and before she could answer, I said, "Wait…don't answer that. Daft question on my part."

"Ya think?" She said sarcastically. "Jeeze, Mi; get fat, you're too boney." She lifted herself off of me and cuddled into my shoulder. "I was wondering if you were busy tonight. I need to talk to you."

I hate those words. A lot. Anybody who's in a relationship hates those words. The dreaded six words. I guess she knew what I was thinking, that or I had some horrendous look upon my face because she smacked herself in the head and started to explain.

"Shit. I should think before I open my mouth. It's nothing bad. I just have to talk to you. I'm not dumping you…if I was, I'd do it classy like, and send you a text message." She smiled a big, goofy grin and kissed my cheek.

"No, I'm not busy. What'd you have in mind?" I said, breathing a sigh of relief, as the glorious feeling washed over me. "And what do you mean a text message! I thought classy was a voicemail?"

"Texts are classier. And I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade, if that's okay with you, darling?"

"Sure. I needed to nip to Hogsmeade anyway, as long as you don't mind going to a few shops?"

"Not at all." She said with a smile. "So what are you—"

"Snape is a right sod!" Ron yelled as he slammed into the common room. "He's given me a detention for the day before we leave and the day we get back! He definitely knows how to ruin a holiday!"

"You did say to him, and I quote, 'Quit being a prat, and get shagged' incase you forgot." Rhia answered, trying, and failing, to hide a smirk.

"Oh stuff it. So what are you two doing tonight?" He asked, apparently forgetting that he was mad.

"Going out," I said, quickly adding, "And no, you're not invited."

"I wasn't going to ask!" Ron looked scandalized. "Jeeze, Mione. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Ron, leave now." Rhia said, not even looking at him.

"But-"

"Go."

"Why-"

"Leave Ron."

"You-"

"Ron! Go AWAY!"

"Fine! Bloody cow." Ron huffed off, stomping all the way, only to be tackled into the wall by Seamus.

Rhia got up off the couch, grabbed my hand and dragged me up. "Let's go, love."

"You're not even going to let me change?" I said, looking bewildered.

"Why do you need to change?" She said, giving me a once over. "You're beautiful."

I looked down at my jogging pants and ripping t-shirt. "I'm wearing my 'I can't be fagged' clothes. I'm changing."

"Gah! Fine. Go now before I change my mind. Hurry!" Rhia said, sitting back on the couch.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my money, a fitted t-shirt that said "With a shirt like this who needs pants?" and a pair of jeans. I ran to the bathroom, changed, and spelled my hair to look decent when down. When I got back downstairs, Rhia was talking hurriedly to Ginny, and when she peeked over her shoulder she saw me, and cracked up laughing.

"Darling, when I said 'hurry' I didn't mean to muck yourself up." Ginny looked at me and started laughing too. Rhia got up and walked over to me, grabbing my hand, and walked me back up to the dorm. "Now, put your shirt in order, and put these on." I looked down and saw my shirt on inside out and backwards, and saw my trainers in her hand. I honestly hadn't even noticed that I wasn't wearing shoes.

I fixed myself up, put on my shoes, and found myself once again being pulled along by my hand, out of the common room and off to Hogsmeade.

End Flashback 

This is where I end tonight, mates. I'll continue later.

AN: So I updated, even if it wasn't that long : And tomorrow, I should have a whole lot of NOTHING to do. (That sounds absolutely wonderful.) So I might update if I remember.

Wait. I need an oil change…and I work at nine. Okay…so I almost have nothing to do.


End file.
